Turning Around
by hopelessmine
Summary: Turning the Hands of Time. Love, betrayal, happiness. Just some typical stories bounded by time and effort, because, we believe in simple truths like that.
1. Of Memories and Roses

**_Of Memories and Roses_**

**

* * *

A/N:** My collection! -polishes- Shall we go? x33 -huggles-

* * *

She was cleaning out her old memories. Boxes and boxes of forgotten, and rediscovered mementos of her dreams and hopes. 

She was cleaning out her old memories.

Because she was making new ones.

Old ones, she decided, weren't important. I'll just forget about them.

And she was putting them carefully into piles. Neat ones, messy ones... she would organize them individually later.

Suddenly, her sleeve caught onto something.

She blinked. What?

Lifting it out carefully, she unhooked the old book from her woolen sweater, and gently blew the dust off the cover.

_'To Acinacia, From Zevi'_ was imprinted on the cover in golden letters.

_'Don't open this until later'_, was scribbled on a slip of oil paper clipped to the top.

Oh! She realized. He gave it to me two years ago on my birthday. I completely forgot about opening it. Should I open it now? It's already been a _lot _later.

She shrugged. Why not? She wasn't ever likely to come across this ever again.

Lifting the lock, she opened the book and gasped. It was a hollow book, rarely found.

And inside the carved space, was a single dried rose.

Laughing, she lifted the rose out. A rose? She giggled to herself. He's going to have to owe me a better present this year.

But looking down, she realized that there was a note underneath where the rose was. Raising an eyebrow, she took the note out and read it:

_'Tell me when you're ready.'_

Frowning slightly, she studied the note harder. What did that mean? Ready for what?

The rose fell as she stood up and held the note closer to the light from the window. She peered closer at the piece of paper, wondering if there was more that she hadn't noticed.

Plunk.

Startled, she jumped slightly. What was that?

Looking around her, she spotted the rose on the floor. Picking it back up, she looked over the simple rose. Roses don't go 'plunk', do they?

Turning it upside down, she was quite puzzled. Cleaning was surely a mystery in itself.

Plunk!

She jumped again as something hard hit her foot. Ow. Glancing down irritably at whatever hit her foot, she froze.

Oh good Odin.

Very slowly, she bent down and picked the object up. Hastily, she held it up to the light, as she did with the note. The note!

Looking over the note again, she began trembling. There was no doubt about it.

Where was that stupid Whitesmith at a time like this?

Hurriedly dressing into her Gypsy clothes, she dashed down the stairs and out the front door, cleaning out her memories forgotten. They would have to wait.

Running across the streets of Prontera, she ignored the catcalls of the men and only concentrated on getting to his house.

Spotting it, she quickly made her way there and breathing heavily, she knocked repeatedly on his door.

"Zev! Zev, you idiot! Zev, you better open this now, or else I'll Arrow Vulcan this pathetic piece of wood that you call a door!"

"Geez, Aci, I can hear you all the way from Yuno. Calm down, I'm coming." Was the faint answer that she received.

"You better!" she hollered back, stomach turning.

"Okay, okay, okay." The whitesmith opened the door and stared at his friend, eyebrows raised. "What's your problem today?" Then, he stopped as he saw what she pulled out from her sleeve pockets.

"Oh."

"Oh?" She stamped her foot. "Is that all you've got to say? Oh?"

A smirk began growing on his face. "Sure. What else would you like me to say?"

A pregnant pause ensued.

"Erm... I dunno." She sweatdropped.

"Exactly." His grin grew wider as he saw his best friend's flushed face. "Well?"

She blinked. "Well, what?"

"Well, what're _you _going to say?" He gestured towards the items in her hands.

"Oh! Ehh... well..." She fidgeted nervously.

"Hmm? Erm... yeah, I can't really wait that long to only hear you stammer. I'm a busy person you know, so if you're going to take this much time, then just come back later— "

"Alright, alright!" She snapped, face growing redder. "Don't get so impatient!"

"Fine. So, hurry up."

"... Yes." A whisper.

"What? I didn't catch that." The whitesmith looked innocently up at the sky.

"Yes." A mumble.

"Hmm?"

"Yes."A louder mumble.

"Okay, look. Obviously, you're wasting my time, so just come back late—"

"Augh! For the love of Odin, _YES, _YOU BIG PATHETIC MORON!"

"Uh-huh—" And with that, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her, still smirking that infuriating grin of his.

"... That's what I _thought."_

* * *

11 July 2006**

* * *

A/N: Yay! First one, finished! -dances- You all should know what the thing that went PLUNK was, right? x3 Hehe... and what the note meant, right? -huggles- I hope you got it! xDD I really wanted to explain it, but I wanted to know if people got the idea before I told it. **

Which, I am, in the next author's note in the next chapter. -sweatdrop- Explain it, I mean. -swirly eyes- I hope you got those last two sentences! x33

Oh, and the thing about the 'sleeve pockets'? -sweatdrop- Erm... well... yes, about that. You know that the Gypsy's sleeves are sososososo long and pretty! Eh, so, I kindasortareallylike to think that there're pockets inside the sleeves, and that's where they store their whips and stuff, because normally you never see them carrying them around, and... yes! -cowers- That's where 'sleeve pockets' came from. -wails- I'm so sorry! T-T

Hehe, but yesyes, this is what is going to be in progress until I get my other chapters from my other stories back from my oldoldold brokenbrokenbroken computer! -sighs- T-T Poorpoor computer. -pats-

Yep! -blinks- I really hope you'll like this collection of one-shots! Feel free to tell me on how this is going! -twirls- I'm so happy!

I shall give you all lovelovelove! In the shape of cookies, of course! -hands out heart-shaped cookies- Yay! Onwards, once again! -topples over-

Teehee! x33

-hopelessmine!


	2. Open your Eyes Pt 1

_**Open your eyes pt. I**_

**

* * *

A/N: I heartheartheart ****Tellie-chan, somepersonxP, and Anonymoussi! **-huggles- My first three reviewers! -weeps- Thank you all soverytrulyseriously much! -heart!- So... I dedicate this story to youuuuuuu! -twirls- 

* * *

She saw him first, and she _fell in love_ with him first. She knew it, and so did _she. _But that didn't stop_ her_ from _taking_ him first. 

She remembered when they were sitting on the dry cobbled streets of Morroc, and he passed by, back straight and proud.

"Vatten!" Koro had called, his hand waving frantically in the air. "Hey! Hi!"

And he had stopped, turned around, blueish-black hair shifting as he did so.

"Heyy!" Koro had that stupid contagious grin on his face again. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

And he seemed to not even walk, as he approached them. Both she and _her_ gazed in awe as he appeared before the trio.

"Hey," he answered, deep voice soft. "It _has _been a long time."

"Yeahyeah!" And Koro stood up happily, gesturing to both of them still sitting on the ground. "These are my best friends, Lennie and Mimi. Oh... er... that's just their nicknames. Actually, in truth, they're Lenn and Meaira."

Lenn could only smile faintly at him, hands twisting her High Priestess dress nervously. But Mimi, being Mimi, flashed a grin in his direction.

"Hi!" She greeted, beaming. "I'm— well, I'm Mimi, you already know. Hehe, nice to meet you!"

The Assassin Cross raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. "... Same."

"Yep! Hey, Lennie!" Lenn felt the breath being knocked out of her as the High Wizard whacked her on the back. "Don't be so _impolite! _Say 'hi'!"

Lenn ducked her head, embarrassed. "Oh, euh... hel—"

"—Alright!" Mimi positively beamed as she tugged shamelessly at the Assassin Cross's arm. "C'mon! Sit with us!"

"Yeah," Koro agreed, plopping down again on the ground. "Sit with us for a while!"

Hesitantly, the silent killer took a seat where Mimi pulled him down. Which, of course, was always a suitable amount of distance away from Lenn.

"Hehe..." Mimi turned her full attention to the Assassin Cross, completely forgetting about her best female friend sitting on the other side of her. "So, your name is Vatten?"

Seeing his curt nod, she plunged on. "Sooo... would you mind if I called you Vatii for short?" Leaving no time for him to answer, she continued: "Because... you know, I'm kinda slow and not that good at remembering long names..."

'Yeah, right,' Lenn coughed silently, shifting in her position.

Sensing uncomfortableness residing in her friend's heart, Mimi turned to the High Priestess, a tight smile plastered on her face. "Is there anything you want to say to us, _Lennie?"_

Blushing, she shook her head rapidly. "Oh, uh, no. Sorry."

"Mmhmm..." Mimi raised an eyebrow at her friend. "... and speaking of names, Lennie, why do we even call you that, anyways?"

"Eh?" Confused, Lenn stared at her friend.

"I mean," The other girl continued in an offhand-ish voice, "You're real name is Lenn. Why's your nickname_ Lennie? _It just makes absolutely _no sense."_

"Oh, uh..." Looking past Mimi, she silently pleaded Koro for help.

"Well, Mims, that's just the way it is." Koro quickly came to the rescue, earning a thankful smile from his High Priestess friend. "I mean, it sounds cuter, doesn't it?"

Mimi wrinkled her nose. "I guess. Yeah, whatever."

And Lenn saw it. She saw it before Mimi returned her attention back to the Assassin Cross. The look that Mimi sent, only meant for the powerless High Priestess.

'_Back off. He's **mine.**'_

* * *

And, ironically, that glare was the deepest etched, the deepest thing she remembered... 

... The clearest memory in her mind that she last saw.

* * *

She was almost thankful that her eyes saw blackness forever a few weeks after that. There would be no more torture.

But she could still hear. Hear the lightness of Koro's voice. The flirtatious giggles of Mimi, and the deep replies of Vatten. She could still hear the wistful sighs of Mimi as she described to Lenn how much she adored 'Vatii'.

And Lenn could only put on her normal facade and support the relationship blooming between the High Wizard and the Assassin Cross.

She could only heal and buff people she didn't know on the sidewalks of Prontera as she heard who she _knew _caught in a romantic moment near her.

"Eurgh, Lennieee! Hurry up! You're so sloooow!"

The high-pitched yell of Mimi startled Lenn out of her reverie. Looking up, though she could see nothing, she smiled in the voice's direction. "O-oh! I'm coming."

"Seriously, Lennie, you've got to _get your head out of the gutter," _was the impassive reply. "Vatii and I are really tired of waiting for you to take your time, _all of the time." _Mimi made her point by pausing dramatically after each of the last four words.

Lenn winced at her friend's annoyed reaction. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh, well, you better be. But I forgive you just 'cause you're my bestest friend and you're just too _cute," _Mimi slung an exaggerated arm around Lenn's shoulders, causing the High Priestess to stagger in her steps. "And you forgive her carelessness too, right, Vatii, honeeey?" Mimi's voice sweetened towards the last few words.

A rustle of cloth, in what Lenn identified as a shrug, came from nearby.

"Well, good, because no one can get mad at you, Lennieeee." Lenn rolled her eyes mentally.

"So, anyways, Lennie, what're you here in Pront today for, anyways?"

"O-oh!" Lenn blinked. "I came here to do some shopping for Koro's birthday... he's out of town for now, and I thought it would be a nice time to find what he would lik—"

"Fine, fine." Mimi waved her friend's answer away impatiently. "I need to go meet up with some other friends of mine... so we can discuss some important _girl_ things." Here, she giggled. Lenn could imagine her looking up at Vatten while winking seductively. She gagged. "So why don't you stay here with Lennie, Vatii, darling, and help her figure out what items are which." A semi-harsh laugh sounded. "You know, 'cause she _can't see anymore."_

Lenn flinched as the High Wizard finished her demeaning sentence.

Thanks a lot, Mims, she thought bitterly.

"Well, anyways, be back soon... have fun!" As she brushed past Lenn, Mimi pinched her hard enough on the arm to send the subliminal message that if anything abnormal happened with her man while she was gone, there would be hell to pay when she got back.

Shuddering faintly, Lenn turned to the direction in which she assumed her friend's lover was, and conjured up what she hoped to be a pleasant smile.

"Shall— shall we go?"

"Sure," was the quiet answer she received.

Nodding tensely, Lenn moved towards a shop nearby and began examining the items with her hands.

Scrolls... Her face lighted up. Koro could use some scrolls. But what scrolls were these—

"— Earth Spike." The Assassin Cross cut into her thoughts.

Jumping slightly, Lenn laughed nervously. "O-oh... thanks..." She quickly moved onto the next shop, determined to keep space between the Assassin Cross and herself, before something weird happened.

Scrolls would have to be for Koro's Christmas present.

She was pleasantly surprised again, as she felt hard pieces of paper underneath her fingertips. Cards!

She picked up one and felt the edges of the paper carefully with her hands, wondering—

"— Skeleton Soldier." Once again, the deep voice sounded.

Hastily dropping the card, she almost sprinted to the next stand. Oh, please, she begged silently. Stay a good few feet away, before I get my butt kicked!

Busying herself with the objects laid out in front of her, she picked a rather heavy stone up.

What was this? Gingerly, she felt the outline of the mysterious object and started as a sharp edge of the rock pierced through her forefinger.

Oww... She put the stone back on the table rather quickly and started putting the bleeding finger into her mouth, when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't do that," she heard the sound of cloth ripping. "It only makes it worse, and it's rather revolting. I thought you would have had better common sense in these kinds of situations, being a High Priest."

"Oh, uh... erm..." Lenn twitched as the bittersweet smell of a red herb drifted up into her nose, and gentle fingers wrapped the cloth with the red herb implanted inside around her finger. "T-thanks."

"Old habits die hard," was the only reply.

She blinked. What did that mean?

Shrugging mentally, she smiled faintly. "Thanks." Then gathering up the courage, she cleared her through softly. "Um... Mister Vatten—"

"Hm?"

"... y-you and Mimi..." she twisted her hands together. "... you see, Mimi is my best friend, an-and I want to respect her wishes, so... really, if we could j-just—"

"— keep distance away from each other." He finished for her.

She blinked, and laughed nervously. "Ehe... yeah..."

Lenn could sense him looking at her. "No."

She almost had a heart attack. "W-_what? _Why?"

"Because," his voice sounded indifferent. "It seems foolish to do so, if there is nothing going on between us."

"I know, I know..." she flailed her hands desperately. "But Mimi, she... she's very good at— at keeping her word...!"

"She won't be back for a while." He sighed.

"E-eh?" She paused, preventing herself from asking him how he knew that. Of course he knew. Though she didn't exactly know how, she knew that he knew. "O-oh, I see."

After an awkward pause, they continued to walk down the streets of Prontera, looking, or in Lenn's case, feeling, the shop items. Vatten always was there to scare her as he identified the item.

"Mr. Vatten?" she hesitantly raised her voice so that he could hear.

He stopped in his silent walk, waiting for her to go on.

She stopped also, unsure of why she was saying this. "... Thank you."

There was silence.

"It's no problem. Mimi wanted me to—"

"N-no, it's not that." Lenn cringed as she realized that she had just cut off an Assassin Cross in the middle of speaking. "I mean... you know... that time." She smiled faintly, hands gesturing towards her eyes. "Without you and the others coming to save me, I don't think I could have survived—"

"— leave the matter alone." His sharp answer startled her.

"W-what?" She blinked furiously, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong.

"I have to go." A cold edge crept into his voice. "Mimi will be back soon."

"Wh-wha?" Lenn panicked. "Wait! What do you mea— "

She stopped short. He was already gone.

"Lennieeeee!"

Eyes widening, she turned towards the high-pitched sound. "O-oh! Mimi! You're back— welcome back."

"Yep, I'm back!" The High Wizard halted at Lenn's feet. "Huh? Where'd Vatii go?"

"O-oh..." Lenn faltered. "He... he had to leave."

"Awww...!" Mimi hooked her arm around Lenn's. "Your first time together, and he already couldn't stand you? Poor Vatii! Ah, well... I'll find him later. Let's go for a cup of coffee, shall we?"

And as the High Priestess was being lead away, she couldn't help thinking about what if Vatten really hated her.

Unknown to them, high above on a roof, was the said Assassin Cross. Looking down on the two girls, he couldn't help but sigh.

You see, he had a pretty normal life... well, that is, for an Assassin Cross like himself.

But, he had one tinyteenyproblem, which wasn't so tinyteeny...

... and that problem just so happened to concern a certain High Priestess.

* * *

21 July 2006**

* * *

A/N: Yayyyy! First part done! x3 - /grats herself- -gets tomatoes thrown at- T-T waah. **

Butbut! x3 hehe yes! This ish ze secooooond chapter! Banzai! -dances- And also, tis is the first part of... other parts. OO; x3 hehe.

I reallyseriously hope you'll like it! x3 meow! Me ish tired. Had to walk back home today from my summer class. -weeps- Tis so hot here in Cali! -cowers-

Hehe... but yayy! I heart you all soveryveryseriouslytrulyawesomely much! -huggles-

I heart reviews! -beams- And I heart cookies! -hands out- Fresh batch! -topples over-

With verysovery much heart! -bursts-

-hopelessmine!


End file.
